Ignorance is Bliss
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Isabella had always been a strong girl; of course, that was before her life fell a part. Now as reality hits all of her friends and family, especially Phineas and Ferb, it's up to them to gather up their strength and help pick up the pieces of a now broken Isabella. But who would ever want to hurt a girl like her? (Phinabella)
1. Prologue

**What is this?! Holy plot-twists, Bat-Man, could it be?! It is!**

**That's right. I'mma writing a Phinabella! XD**

**Well, at least I'm thinking about it. I had this really, really, really good idea while writing another chapter for LFLS. See, I notice that I'm really good at writing funny, humorous stories, but I'm extremely good at dark stuff. I guess it's because I'm more interested in that kind reading; I like the kind of books that make my spine tingle. But, I also like a really good slice of life kind of fic.**

**This, at least to some extent, gives me BOTH! XD**

**However, I want to do something new. I won't say too much, though. You're gonna have to read and see.**

**So, I beg of all of you that when you post your reviews (if at all) you have to tell me if I should continue the story. It might add on to the list of stories I'm working on, but I really wanna do this nonetheless. So, please, give me your opinion. Should I continue it? Read and find out.**

**Enjoy~!**

**(~)**

I am a book worm.

That may seem pretty mundane to you, but, I do have a point behind those seemingly meaningless five words. Being someone who reads books upon books and so forth, I cannot tell just how many tragic stories, whether it be from Shakespeare, or Edgar Allen Poe, or someone else all together, involve death of one or several characters. It's not the main characters all the time, but usually it is.

What people tend to forget is that a tragedy is not simply when one dies another's death. It's actually a bit more complicated. Really, it's a dramatic composition, often in verse, dealing with a serious or somber theme, typically that of a great person destined through a flaw of character or conflict with some overpowering force, as fate or society, to downfall or destruction. So, what happened to me...or, my friend, at least...can definitely fit as a tragedy.

My friend didn't die, nor have any of my closest friends or family members. But what happened effected her greatly, as well as the people around her. Including me, and especially my brother: Phineas.

Neither of us are related by blood, but it never really mattered. No one ever had to ask if we were brothers, since it was pretty obvious from the get-go. We have a sort of bond that's like no other. Or was. Things are a little different nowadays; and it's not really just because we're teenagers now. We still stick together, though with Candace out of the house we now have separate rooms (I'm still not sure if it's degrading or not that I ended up moving to Candace's room. I was never lucky when it came to coin tosses).

Fact was, everyone had seemed to...change in one way or another. Some were for the better, some for the worst, though I'm pretty sure it was mostly the latter. There was logic behind that kind of reasoning, given what the circumstances.

Isabella Garcia-Sharpio was always so...strong. Sassy as some may call her, she was one of the boldest people I knew. She was a born-leader, and pretty much every underdogs' superhero when it came to bullying. She even had the strength to take on Danville's biggest bully, Buford. Given that Buford was actually a friend of ours, you can see plainly that not much of this kind of thing happened in Danville.

Moving on, Isabella wasn't without flaws. Sometimes, she could be a little too strong for her own good. Lately, she began thinking that she could handle herself all on her own. And she was still pretty sassy, no matter what she'd tell you. In fact, whatever she'd probably say would probably prove everyone's point, given with the way she acted when she tried to prove her own.

But the one thing that she lacked in the most was probably her misguidance. Let me explain: in more ways than one, Isabella can be quite unaware. Not as much as Phineas, but nonetheless, she was a pretty innocent girl. She never realized the reality of situations. Sure, she understood the little things like "don't talk to strangers", "don't stay out late", "don't drink under-aged", etc. But, she could be very...distracted by certain things.

When I say "certain things", I mean, of course, one thing. One person, actually. My little brother Phineas himself.

It was to no one's surprise that Isabella continued to pursue his interest. The clarity still failed to hit the bulls-eye that was my brother's brain. Funny, though Phineas is smart when it comes to machines, he's stupid when it comes to love. And he actually SUCCEEDED in matchmaking once. I kid you not. Baljeet and Mishti have been having a long distance relationship for two years now thanks to him.

You could imagine how pissed off Isabella was to know that Phineas was quite capable of creating a relationship, but was too ignorant to to suffice in a relationship of his own.

It was actually a bit entertaining, as strange as it sounds. I may be sounding a tad bit mean, but over the years I've come to realize that Phineas would one day come to realize his feelings for Isabella. So there was no actual harm in a little fun. While Isabella had tried to win Phineas's love for her, Baljeet, Buford, and I were coming up with nicknames for them. Oblivious Phineas, Sassabella, Hard-Headed Flynn, Desperella...ah, the list goes on.

A lot of people have argued that Isabella's feelings for Phineas was no more than a crush. That it was only temporary and wouldn't last for much longer. Well let me say this: Isabella has been "crushing" on Phineas since she was about six years old. She's seventeen right now, and is still having feelings for him. With dedication like that, there is no doubt in my mind that she is experiencing love.

The obsessive and compulsive kind, yes; but love, nonetheless.

However, as I said before, she was still misguided, in more ways than one. Actually, we all kind of were. For even I believed at a time that good things only happen to good people, and that the same thing applied to bad things and bad people. Since it was that way since we were younger and even prior to the incident, we assumed it to be factual. The thing was, that the very thought of that not always being the case had never once crossed our minds.

And then it happened, all so quickly. Like a nightmare that we shan't ever wake up from. The statue quo that we all held so dearly crumbled to the pits below, never to return. The whole happiness junk that we had experienced, the things we thought of the world, were nothing but mere imagination. Nothing more.

It was then that reality had hit us all like a ton of bricks. Danville was no utopia where everything was perfect. It turned out to be like any other town out there. It wasn't the most dangerous place, but it wasn't as safe as we all thought it was. Even our parents were pretty shocked at what had happened.

To be blunt, things at our normally quiet town changed that day, and so did we. But none more than Isabella. The former Fireside Girl we all knew and loved seemed...seemed...transformed, in a sense. Not completely, but...still...she wasn't herself anymore. It was unsettling for all of us, truth be told.

Phineas took it the worst. He learned something that day: how to hate someone. He hated the person who did this. He hated the people there who didn't stop it from happening. But most of all, he hated himself for being one of those people who simply stood there and did nothing about it. He of all people...the one who could do anything, supposedly, let his best friend get hurt.

He used to be so optimistic and forgiving to everyone he met, friend or foe. Now, he wanted nothing more than to make whose ever fault this was pay for his sins in the most gruesome way possible. I didn't blame him for wanting this. I long for the day that everything settles down and gets back to as it once were.

Unfortunately, we can't always get what we want.

I knew that my hopes were meaningless, but it only made me want to achieve that end all the more. Perhaps it was knowing that there was no possible way of having that come true that fueled this longing. Youthful rebellion, you know? So it wasn't right for me to judge my brother for wanting revenge, because...because...ugh, I can't even...

It's not fair. It's just not fair. Isabella never did anything to hurt anyone. She hurt Buford's pride, but she never broke the law.

She never gossiped.

She never stole.

She never tried to step off the path of righteousness until that one night.

Why must life punish her for that one mistake?! WHY?!

It wasn't fair...but, nothing really is, huh? It's how life works. But it can never change the hurt we all feel even now.

Even as I sit here, I feel...sick? Remorseful? I don't know. But I can tell you that I don't like it one bit. I have never felt such negative emotions in my entire life, even before the trial has even begun.

As I begin praying for things to turn out alright somehow, deep down I know that it wouldn't be alright. It would never be alright again. It was as if everyone's innocence was...gone.

I only hope now that today ends quicker than others.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? Like? Dislike? Should I continue or not? Post a review and let me know! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I apologize for not updating any of my stories for a while. I've been busier than usual, and my parents...ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. I shouldn't be whining about my problems. XP**

**So, I decided to continue the story. Thanks for your reviews guys. They mean a lot to me!**

**Also, some news!:**

**I am changing the plot for Ferb's Goodbye a bit (and when I say a bit, I mean a lot...sigh. I'll probably screw it up and make it boring...)! It'll be more like a slice-of-life. No aliens, no monsters, no nothing. Not too much spoilers, but Schnitzel is the main antagonist of that story, and she IS a bit (again, a lot different, other than her mental insanity) different from her alternate self from LFLS. So, yeah, I'm gonna rewrite the first chapter a bit. JUST a bit (I might as well make a new definition for that word)...and I might make it longer, too, so, yeah. XD**

**But, you know what? I'm gonna make a poll for this; continue with the new Ferb's Goodbye, or the old one. I'll go with whatever you guys choose. Until then, I'll work on the newer one for a bit, and see how it goes, 'kay? :3**

**As for LFLS, I'm very excited that it's reach the 100 reviews mark, though it probably would have been there sooner if I didn't rant so much about it. I guess I got over excited. X3**

**I've been thinking about A Series of Madness and Cat Claws for a while, and I'm thinking about continuing them both. Mainly because my sister won't let me read her stuff unless I continue the former, and I really like Cat Claws. I think I'm gonna change the plot for Cat Claws a bit, because my OC Becky is no longer a knock-off of Tak or Gaz or whatever; she's more like GIR, but smarter and easier to deal with. So, yeah, I might be creeping back to Invader Zim for a bit at least; but I'm not leaving PnF. Not for a long shot!**

**Last but not least...take note that I have two big sisters. One who is cynda1, and the other who is NOT on this site. You remember when I mentioned my other big sister (not cynda1) getting married, right? If you didn't, then, oh well. ^^; Well, my other big sister (not cynda1) is gonna have a baby. I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! 8D**

**That's it for announcements. :3**

**P/F/P/F**

I suppose that the whole debacle went into motion in one particular afternoon that seemed rather peaceful. School had been back in session for about three months, but today was Saturday. There was nothing notable about that day, other than the fact that Phineas and I were suffering from creator's block. We had for a while; it seemed that our fountain of creativity was running dry. Maybe we could try doing all of it again, only make it better.

But that would probably involve turning it all into some musical, and "Roller-coaster: The Musical" was cliched enough. I _still_ can't get those songs out of my head...darn them for being so catchy.

Like normal teenagers, our other friends were probably sleeping in and being lazy. Even Isabella. I wouldn't blame her, since she had a very long meeting last night with her soccer team. I can imagine her practically plopping into bed, snoring almost immediately as she dreamed of Phineas-Land...ha, ha, ha...

Sorry, I just cannot imagine my brother as a Centaur. Don't ask, but, Gretchen happened to tell me about one of Isabella's daydreams one night, and...yeah. It was quite possibly one of the funniest things I've ever heard of. I hadn't really guessed that Isabella was one to over dramatize things, and this was quite ridiculous to say the least (though, I admit, at least she's not as bad as Candace when it comes to Jeremy.

Of course, there was another reason why Isabella could be at home, tired; she and Phineas got into a fight, just before going to soccer practice.

It wasn't shocking that Phineas and Isabella had gotten into a spat. It happens to the best of us, and they're no better. Their arguments have happened since we were little and even after. But, this argument sparked all of this, I suppose. Phineas keeps saying it did, and there's nothing I can really do to convince him otherwise. He's been pretty stubborn lately, more so than usual.

It went a little something like this...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SMACK!_

I paused at page 58 of my current read, my eyes bulging. I could immediately tell that the sound came from the other room, particularly from a certain girl's hand impacting my brother's face. I had already been able to detect what the argument was about from the very beginning, but foolishly decided not to get involved. After all, no matter what fight either of them had, Phineas and Isabella always made up in the end. The problem had always been solved some way, and usually ended with both of them saying that they were sorry.

But this was a different scenario, in which I could tell that it would end in hot tears, and possibly some bruises.

Take this short story lightly, and note that it happened only once. Don't let this change your views on my brother, he means well.:

We all know that Phineas is curious. And, like I said before, we were pretty much drained of imagination as we are now. So, one day, weeks (perhaps even a couple of months) before this argument began, Buford made quite a suggestion. One that was completely, and utterly moronic, but, Phineas went with it anyway, as if to fight back his boredom like he did when we were younger.

Sometimes I wonder what went on in Phineas's head that day. Everyone constantly says that my brother is...innocent. I can understand oblivious, childish, even naïve, but innocent was a long-shot. I don't believe any of us are really innocent, it just doesn't come by human nature. Phineas is just as capable of committing a deadly sin as the rest of us.

So, theoretically speaking, Phineas might have done it for more reasons than one, not just curiosity. One example would be that he did it for the fact that he truly wanted to know how it felt to be...dare I say it...high.

Yes, everyone. Sixteen year old Phineas. My little brother. Smoked pot. In our basement, for bloody sake, while our parents were away on vacation to...jeez, I can't even remember where they went, those two have been traveling so much.

I blame Buford. I know it's a little unfair, believe it or not. After all, the town bully had merely _suggested _the daily activity. Phineas was the one who went through with it, and not by force either. Thank goodness none of our family members were there to witness such travesty...

...and thank the Lord (I say this sincerely) that my brother hated it after five seconds! You have no idea how relieved I was to see that the insane red-head decided never to do that again minutes after agreeing to.

After cleaning the house (followed by me "politely" throwing Buford out), we made a vow never to speak of the whole thing again. Now, I wish I had broken that promise. Perhaps then Phineas would have been arguing with our parents and not his best friend. You'd think that it would be worse, right? Except for the fact that Isabella has a tendency to say things that cut like a butcher knife, and Phineas tends to make the fights grow when that happens.

The whole thing started accidentally, really. Isabella came over to hang out, like every once in a while. Not a long while per say, but more like once every week kind of thing since her soccer practices got put into her schedule. Before you ask, the schedule is to remain from the eyes and ears from the public eye. Many apologies.

We had fallen into a conversation that just so happened to be about Isabella's cousin (Ed, I believe...) that more or less lead to the...er, disagreement. Peter wasn't exactly the most kid-friendly person, and smoking happened to be one of his occupations. Then, Phineas stupidly had to say, "Yeah, I remember my first smoke..."

And then, I immediately left the room before Isabella practically exploded with rage that was painted with obvious signs of worry for Phineas, who couldn't help but feel that she didn't trust him that much anymore...along with some other choice words that flew at each other. Trust me, I'd rather have my nose stuck in a book than be a part of an awkward situation any day.

What was I supposed to say? All I could think was how stupid Phineas had been for mentioning that in the first place. What actually compelled him to mention that? I know he can be honest, but...perhaps he just couldn't take it anymore then? After all, anyone could see the signs of his lies: itchy ears, the nervous look, acting as if he wants the conversation to end as quickly as possible, etc.

Everything just fell a part so quickly after that. And it kept getting worse from there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the argument, Isabella practically stormed out. Phineas made no attempt to stop her, as he was too busy trying to calm down his own nerves and piece together what had just happened. When the raven haired teen got home, she stomped into her room, and flopped onto her bed, groaning in anger. It was times like these where she wished that she didn't live across the street from her long-term crush, seeing as he's pretty much a block head.

An hour passed before Adyson barged in, yelling, "MOM! I'M HOME!"

This would usually irritate Isabella, but the black-headed girl only huffed at the other.

Adyson had changed drastically from when they were younger: she had begun wearing more stylish outfits, almost having passed her tomboyish nature had it not been for her tough attitude. Her personality had also changed ever since her parents divorced. While her dad, a workaholic, went to Washington for job opportunities, her mom, who was quite possibly the laziest woman on earth, was left to take care of Adyson and her siblings. Since then, Adyson Sweetwater had become much more laid back, and much more annoying. Only Isabella seemed to tolerate her enough to keep her around, and even her mother couldn't seem to stand her anymore.

But there were good aspects for Adyson. For one, she had a good shoulder to cry on, and was a good listener. Many of us have said that she should be a motivational speaker, but she said that it wouldn't pay the bills. And I suppose becoming a bar tender will?

"'Sup, Izzy?" Adyson asked.

"I'm not in the mood," Isabella grumbled.

"Okay, c'mon," Adyson glared, "I ain't gonna take no for an answer. Now, don't tell me...it's Phineas, right? You had another fight with him."

Isabella didn't answer, but Adyson took it as a yes anyway. "Okay then," the brownish-red head nodded, giving a satisfied smile, "So, what was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Addy," Isabella said, looking up from her pillow.

"Jeez, don't be such a buzz-kill, girl," Adyson said, "I'm only trying to help."

"If you want to help, then go away please."

"You know, they say that the people who say that are the ones who need help the most."

A silence pursued before Isabella sighed and gave in. "Did you...hear about Phineas...smoking?"

Addyson answered with a grin. "Oh, yeah!" she said, as if she had an epiphany, "I remember Buford telling me and Baljeet all about it! He wouldn't shut up about it, either. I still can't believe he won the bet..."

Isabella stared at Addyson, who slowly processed what she had said. "...Uh...did I say, bet?" Adyson asked, "I meant, I cannot believe that Phineas would stoop so low."

Isabella twitched before yelling to the world, "URGH! The nerve of that-I mean seriously, why would-how could-?!"

Addyson had no idea if Isabella was talking about Phineas, or Buford. She also wondered who was going to has more bruises between the two boys. Phineas could never hit a girl, and Buford...well...he's Buford. People like him are bound to have comeuppance for something.

"Cool it, Sharpio," Adyson said, grabbing Isabella by the arm, "It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Isabella yelled, her eyes burning with anger, causing the other brunette to stand up from the pink covered bed in fear, "This is PHINEAS we're talking about! It's pretty bad when someone like him decides to try smoking! I've never even done that!"

"Yeah, well, most teens do," Adyson said rather casually, "Trust me. Ginger's done it. Irving's done it. I've even done it."

"What?!"

"Kidding, kidding," Adyson said, putting her hands up in defense, "Of course _I've_ never smoked..."

Isabella looked calmed by this as she smiled, only to notice a sheepish grin on the other's face.

"...I drank underaged," Adyson chuckled as Isabella's smile melted into a frown.

"...Why?" Isabella sighed, "Just...why?"

"Hey, if Phineas said he'll never do it again, then he'll never do it again," Adyson said, "This IS Phineas we're talking about here."

"Yeah, but...why?" Isabella continued asking, "Why would someone like Phineas do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Adyson admitted, "I don't always know what goes on in that kid's head. I'm not a psychic or anything."

"Then why do you have so much faith in him?" Isabella asked.

Adyson looked at Isabella with an unimpressed look on her face. "Seriously?" she asked, "Are you listening to the words coming out of your mouth? C'mon! It's Phineas Flynn, boy who could do no wrong, greatest kid in town..."

"...But still just a human being," Isabella said, "I think I know what he's capable of doing and not doing."

"And, that gives you a right to hound on him for every little thing he suffers from a temptation?"

Isabella stood up from her bed with a look of shock. "I do not hound on him, Addyson!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Adyson said, waving Isabella off, "Of course, Izzy...like you've never done this to anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, it's like this," Adyson went on, "The only reason why these arguments happen to begin with, is because you happen to point something out, and try to stop someone from doing something bad all the time."

Isabella blinked. "So, what are you saying?" she asked, "That everything is my fault?"

"Let me think about that..." Adyson hummed to herself a bit, "...Yes."

Isabella crossed her arms with another dirty look while Adyson rolled her eyes. "You can't deny the facts, Isabella," she said, "Look, it's not bad that you help people. We need people like you; teenagers like you, even, as much of a goody-two-shoes as you are. But you're still a goody-two-shoes. Sometimes you've got to get into the mix, and other times you just go with the flow and let them solve their own problems for once."

"But...I hate it when I can't help people," Isabella said, let her hands droop to her sides.

"Do you think arguing helped Phineas?" Adyson asked.

"...Sigh...no. I think it just made him...well...mad at me," Isabella admitted.

"Oh, gee, really?" Adyson asked sarcastically, "I would never have guessed."

"Cut the sarcasm, Addy," Isabella ordered.

"Sheesh, would it kill you to play along?" Adyson asked, "Look, the point is, you have no right to be angry at him when he's already learned his lesson. Sometimes, you just have to take someone's word for it. It would be different if it happened a second time, but this only happened once, so...chill."

Silence filled the pink room as the words filled Isabella's mind slowly. She suddenly gave a smirk to the other. "...I hate it when you're actually being smart," Isabella said, "It's hard to win arguments that way."

"What can I say? I've got a way with words." Adyson said with a shrug. "So...you gonna apologize, or what?"

"Hm? Oh, well...I think I'm gonna wait for a bit."

Adyson blinked. "Why?"

"I...still need to think a bit," Isabella admitted, "About what you said...about what to say to Phineas..."

"Oh, right," Adyson nodded.

Another awkward silence swept by, though luckily this one was shorter than the last.

"Alone, Adyson," Isabella finally said, "I need to think alone..."

Adyson sighed. "Seriously? I've got nothing else to do than to bug you all the time, nowadays!"

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled as she pointed to the door. "Out."

"UGH! Fine. Buzz-kill..." Adyson continued to grumble a few more words as she left the room.

Isabella giggled a bit as Adyson left the room. She knew very well that Adyson was just messing around, as usual, and that she was hardly annoyed by this at all. Isabella looked out the window of her room, looking across the street to the window of Phineas's room. She sighed.

_They make saying sorry so...easy..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

As for Phineas, he hadn't said a word since he had entered our room, and believe me it wasn't from lack of trying to get him to say anything. I had tried at least four to five times before Mum came home. After telling her the situation (while leaving out any mentions of Phineas smoking), she gave a crack at it, and sadly failed. It was quite concerning, not hearing a single word from my chatterbox of a brother for over three hours, but I had led myself to believe that he just needed some time to cool down.

Finally, near the fourth hour of his silence, Phineas came out.

He looked somewhat void of emotion, but not entirely. It wasn't like there was something wrong with him. He just didn't exactly know how to react to negative emotions. Most likely, right now, he was feeling hurt, or guilt. Either one would have sufficed for the reason behind Phineas's next actions.

Before I could say anything to Phineas, or even put my hand on his shoulder as to slow him down, he pushed my hand away, mumbling, "I need some fresh air..."

Phineas continued to head to the front door, despite my silent arguments. He has a way of reading my thoughts, somehow. I haven't even been able to fathom how exactly, but, he does. But, this time, he didn't seem to be listening. He just kept going without giving me a single glance.

Mum looked over from the kitchen and noticed Phineas walking by. She smiled a bit. "Hello, Phineas," she greeted, "I heard about what happened. Is everything okay?"

Phineas didn't answer. He simply went to the door, and opened it. "Phineas-"

"I need to think a bit, okay?" he said in a harsher tone, "I need some air...to think..."

And with that, he left. Where he went, I wasn't sure.

An hour later, Isabella showed up at our door. Phineas still hadn't come back, but I could only guess that he was the one she was looking for.

"Is Phineas there?"

Bingo.

"He left about an hour ago," I answered.

"Oh," Isabella said, sounding deflated, "Well...do you know where he went?"

I shook my head in response.

Isabella let out a sigh. "Why'd he have to walk off...?"

"I'm sure he just needs more time to cool down," I said, "Phineas hasn't had an argument like that since the last time Candace was here, and that was about a year ago."

"That is true," Isabella nodded slowly, "When do you think he'll be back?"

"Who knows?" I said, "The last time Phineas did something like this, he was gone for an entire night."

"Okay," Isabella said, "Thanks. Um...tell me when he gets back, alright? I need to talk to him."

I silently agreed. Although Isabella did not share the same "power" as Phineas, she seemed to translate my silence nonetheless.

"Thank you, Ferb." And with that, she left.

After that, I wouldn't see her for three days.

No one would see her for three days, actually. Not even Adyson. Not even her mother.

For one thing, I had no idea that Isabella had a sleepless night of guilt. I also didn't know that she snuck out to look for Phineas, wherever he may have been. I'm still not sure of how all of this happened, despite what I've learned. I also didn't know at the time that Isabella practically searched everywhere. Practically even to the ends of Danville.

And, I wish I did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hello? Phineas? Are you in there?"_

_..._

_"Phineas? Please, I need to talk to you!"_

_..._

_"Huh? Wait...you're not..."_

_..._

_"Look, I don't need to talk to you right now, I just...gasp!"_

_..._

_"NO! What the ****?! Let go!"_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**A/N:**

**Man. This was...bad. I'm sorry, but...this was terrible. I'm so sorry about that.**

**There was no need for a cliffhanger, but I'm putting one in anyway. I'm too lazy to put in actual dialogue for the argument, but I'm doing it like that anyway. What am I thinking, man? XP**

**Oh well. This isn't the worst thing I've written, and to be fair, I'm not used to writing in Ferb's POV (or writing a story in only one person's POV), or writing a Phinabella for that matter. **

**No, Phineas hasn't changed yet; I'm just assuming that this is how Phineas deals with sadness. He tries to be the happy guy all the time, that I'm assuming that it's counterpart is a little...alien to him.**

**As for Ferb, I'm aware that I made him a little OOC. Maybe even extremely OOC. But like I said, I'm not used to writing him in his POV. I'll work on it more.**

**Also, yeah, Adyson plays a part in this. All of the Fireside Girls do. Perhaps even Ginger will play a roll. X3**

**So, yeah, I mentioned smoking. Let's face it, a majority of teens have done it, or have thought about doing it. Of course, not everyone; I would never do that. Mainly because I was never offered to do so, which makes me wonder how far peer pressure will take me.**

**Finally, I need your honest opinion: should I make this rated M? Given that the ending wasn't all that ambiguous (in my opinion), I'm assuming that some of you know what happened, right? So, I'm a little nervous about it being rated T...perhaps it'll make more sense in the next chapter?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Please make sure to review and critique. Not flame. Critique. There's a difference, people. :D**


	3. STOP SOPA!

What you are about to read has been mostly copied and pasted from a PM between me and another author. Read and beware...

**Pro-SOPA supporters are attempting to bring back another version of SOPA. **

**Naturally, any version of SOPA is unwelcome since it would force the removal of all fanart, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos/movies, etc. **

**Please help stop SOPA. To sign the petition go to (petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr) Just remove the spaces and parenthesis. **

**The petition will close on March 19th. As of now there are 64,537 and 35,463 more needed, so please sign the petition and spread the word. **

**I'm on my way to signing it now. Now it's up to you and the others I will message, and if you can't, spread the word to EVERYONE. Most likely, most of those guys will be able to.**

**Please help save our works. You only need an E-mail to create an account there and click sign. (Even if you are not from the US you can create an account and sign up using your E-mail.) Again spread the word this needs to be stopped before it is too late.**

Seriously, guys, we need to put a stop to this. Now. Before it's too late. D8


End file.
